


Engage Me

by HalcyonFrost



Series: Gifts and Prompts [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Gift Fic, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!tony, chess!porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalcyonFrost/pseuds/HalcyonFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Tony regrets the decision to teach Loki chess, but today is not that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engage Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LightNeverFades](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LightNeverFades).



> LightNeverFades wrote a [prompt](http://lightneverfades.tumblr.com/post/62485258994/wouldnt-it-be-absolutely-fucking-amazing-if-tony-and) that I got excited over, then she made this [AWESOME GRAPHIC](http://lightneverfades.tumblr.com/post/62587977289/checkmate-frostiron-chess-porn-au-style) too while I was still thinking about it. It took me forever and a couple of drafts, but I finished it finally. Thank Anna for starting it all and suggesting the delicious tidbit of Loki treating foreplay like chess. I recommend listening to [Assassin's Tango by John Powell](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fNk9rvacryo) for the first part or [After Dark by Tito and Tarantula](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cG0qv9s0VNo) for the foreplay. ;3
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Original characters belong to Marvel, I don't own them, fan-written derivative work, for shits and giggles, you know the song and dance.

"I am fucking disappointing myself here." Tony comments, shifting his black nickel knight forward on the dusky red and gold checkered board. His lover's oh so compassionate response is simply to tell Tony to "work harder" before sliding an antique copper queen a few spaces across the squares to eliminate a piece Tony hadn't even realized was in danger. _Again._ The inventor glances up at his opponent for the first time since they started this game and scowls slightly. Not that he would be upset to lose, but Loki is making it look too effortless to beat Tony. "Okay, now you're just mocking me."

Loki sighs and props his elbows on the edge of the rounded cherry wood table between them, interlocking his fingers together under his chin. "Chess was your suggestion, as was making the match into a bet. I can hardly help it if you're losing already." He nods to the chess board, eyes never leaving the battlefield of polished metal figures. "Your move."

Keeping a centuries old god engaged in anything was a feat in and of itself. Teaching Loki modern customs, culture, advanced physics, quantum entanglement theories, none of it kept his attention long after he picked up the mechanics of things. His mind absorbed information at such an enviable speed that even Tony with his multiple degrees and master's in all his various subjects only had so much new material to provide. Thus it came that Tony pulled out chess just to satisfy Loki's eternal need for mental stimulation. Within a few days, they had a customized set that Tony special-ordered and set up in the room Loki claimed as his library. With every game different and every opponent bearing a new strategy, Loki had kept entertained so far. Adding incentives to every match was just for shits and giggles to raise the stakes.

Smirking lightly, Tony moves his bishop this time, and Loki immediately follows with his knight on the opposite side of the board. The next play, Tony barely gives a glance to, but he deems it suitable enough. However, Loki pauses and narrows his eyes. "You're losing on purpose."

"You shouldn't have made the loser's punishment something I wanted."

Admonishing with a groan, Loki slumps back in his chair and rolls his eyes. "Anthony..."

"Come on, what did you expect?"

"I assumed your pride would prevent you from deigning to lose even at chess." He snaps.

"You noticed before I had to lose."

Tapping his fingers in a rolling rhythm over the wood for a few seconds, Loki grins and sets the tip of one finger atop his rook, sliding it across to align with Tony's barely exposed king. "Check."

Blinking, Tony looks over the board and takes account of all the positions. His mouth falls open to gape at the layout, brows furrowing in theatrical indignation. Not just a check, a _checkmate_. Son of a bitch. "How long have you known I wasn't trying to win?"

Loki hums noncommittally as pulls his shirt off over his head and walks around the table to the brunette that's now busy giving death glares to all of Loki's perfectly placed pieces. "Since you placed your bishop ahead. Third move. Or was it the second? I forget which."

"Bastard."

His chair is tugged out and turned, Tony’s body automatically shifting to still face the chess board with his back to Loki. It only functions so that Loki can lean in to press a soft kiss to Tony's ear, easing away some of the engineer's ire without much fight. "Ah, but you married me."

"Sometimes I wonder why." It doesn't have the bite Tony was intending, and staying mad becomes increasingly difficult when Loki licks along the edge of Tony's jaw.

"I believe 'because of your sweet ass' was your most recent claim." He quotes. "Next time, the winner chooses the loser's punishment after the match. Perhaps being threatened with cleaning dishes will motivate you into a proper chess game since getting fucked wasn't enough incentive." Tugging Tony's earlobe in between his teeth, Loki's arms bracket Tony's body with palms pressed flat to the wooden surface in front of them. "Put away the pieces, love."

Repressing the shudder, Tony tries and barely succeeds in pouting again. "And if I don't want to put the pieces away?"

Loki presses his chest to Tony's back, nuzzling against the hinge of his jaw and growling lightly. "Mm, if you want me to bend you over this table and keep you there until your voice is hoarse from screaming your pleasure, then yes, you will want to put the pieces away."

Well. When it's put like that...

Conceding in one defeat, Tony tugs open the hidden drawer built into the side of the table and starts to replace the metal miniatures into their velveteen lined nooks. What he doesn't do is submit because where would the fun be then? No doubt, Tony loves his husband, but said husband kicked Tony's ass at chess for the past half hour instead of getting to this part a lot faster, so instead of racing to put away all the little pieces, the inventor takes his precious time. Not without Loki taking notice though, of course.

"Your tricks don't fool me. If the pieces aren't put away, I'll simply take you anyway and the discomfort of having a rook under your collar bone will be your own doing." The ministrations pause for a moment and Tony recognizes the action well enough from years of learning. He knows better than to call it "thinking" though; Loki only ever "plots" in all varieties of schemes, but they aren't always malignant. Retiring from villainy didn't nullify his trickster bent.

"On second thought, continue as slowly as you wish. I'll keep playing." The smirk is obvious in his tone.

Tony frowns slightly. "Playing what?"

"Chess, of course."

That doesn't really clear up much as Loki does nothing to move back to his own side of the table or stop Tony from clearing the board. "And you're going to do that with no pieces?"

"Take away the physicality of it, the board, the Lilliputian figurines, and at its base, is the game itself. Tactics, strategy, manipulation, and prognostication. Everything in life can make use of these. Chess isn't the only application for strategy. There are _many_ places in life that strategy can be used. Shall I give an example?" One hand strays to Tony's right hip and jerks him backwards to meet Loki's growing hardness; Tony stifles his noise with a sharp intake of breath while Loki releases a full-bodied groan right beside Tony's ear.

"Chess is calculating the reactions to every action, which reactions will affect actions fifteen moves into the future, what can be achieved with a single move." This line of monologuing can only lead in a few directions, and Tony is sure he knows which way Loki is going, but hell if Tony's doing anything to interrupt it.

Pressing a kiss to the vertebrae at the nape of Tony's neck, Loki's hands slip underneath the hem of Tony's shirt to chill his skin with a feathering touch. The shiver he had repressed before comes without a fight when Loki leans down to drag his tongue along Tony's spine from waistband to shoulders and Tony's body reacts naturally to flex into the attention. The revealed skin is lavished with open-mouthed kisses over each twitching muscle, the shirt blindly tugged over his head and disposed of somewhere off to the side. "As your body temperature rises with arousal, you'll feel the chill of my skin more acutely. Every stroke, every caress, with pinpoint precision." Chill sinks through his jeans when Loki's hands rest against the front curve of Tony's hips to secure him against Loki. "You'll shiver and try to anticipate the path, only to shudder more in frustration and excitement when I stray from the predicted."

"And you'll be narrating the whole thing." Tony says - whispers, more accurately, and all in a rush of exhaled air that he would never admit sounded as strained as it actually did.

"Of course." Loki's lips are at Tony's ear again, hands sliding back up to his waist. "And you'll enjoy every second."

Tony says nothing to refute it as Loki would know any bluster would be a complete lie; Loki's tongue sends heat surging through Tony's bloodstream whether it's in Tony's mouth or saying filthy dirty talk against his skin.

"I've yet to discern whether it's your playboy days of fast cars and fast fucks that brought about your affinity for dirty talk or if it's just your affinity for my voice. Personally, I like to think it's the latter. If not, my voice certainly helps. When I speak against your flesh, you always move to allow it. A touch to your throat," he brushes his lips to the long tendon straining under the skin; Tony's head lolls to the side absentmindedly, "and without even realizing it, you present more flesh for my devouring, stretching it taut to tempt me further. And who am I to refuse?" Loki sinks his teeth down on the spot and bites hard enough to leave a very visible mark without quite breaking the skin. The groan Tony makes, he hardly notices that it came from him, but his mind has already started shutting down non-essential processes to better focus on the sensations.

His fingers fumble for a second, and the chrome queen he held falls to clatter on the hardwood floor as Loki chuckles. "And only once you lose fine motor control can I reward your progress." A grin spreads across Tony's lips as Loki finally pops the button of Tony's jeans and slides the zipper down. "When I do this," he rubs the heel of his palm against the growing bulge pressing against the confines of his boxers. Tony moans unabashedly, attempting to thrust forward into the touch, but Loki's left hand at his hip holds him pressed to the still clothed cock rubbing between the cleft of his cheeks. "You try desperately to meet my touch, only to be denied."

"Because you're a bastard." 

"Because I am a _tease_. I am, however, not without mercy." Loki pulls his right hand away only to slip it under the cotton waistband and give Tony's cock a torturous stroke. Tony laughs to hide another sound of pleasure and moves one hand back to grip Loki's nape, temporarily abandoning the task of cleaning off the chess board. 

"I think I deserve an even better reward than that, don't you?" He tilts his head to whisper the words against Loki's lips.

Loki huffs a breath and brushes a fleeting kiss to his lover's mouth. "There are still several pieces in play." He answers before nodding to the board.

Tony scoffs and spares the barest of glances to the remaining chess pieces. "I think that particular game is done, don't you?"

The god makes a contemplative noise for a moment and then waves his free hand through the air. Invisible strings pull the figures across the board, rolling off to find their proper places in the drawer that closes after them once they're all put away. "Come here." His hand retreats from Tony's pants to grab at the belt loops, pulling him to standing and around so that they faced one another. They surge to meet together, lips less than an inch apart, but Loki won't breach the distance, much to Tony's consternation after repeated attempts. "One game ends and another continues."

Exasperation and affection both coat Tony's huff, but he smiles. "And how long is the other going to continue?"

"Until I win." Loki confirms, nuzzling Tony's nose with a purr. "And I _will_ win."

Tony isn't allowed a retort when their lips finally meet in a heated kiss of tongue and fights for air whenever they're forced to part for a second to breathe. The engineer's arms drape over Loki's shoulders while Loki's hand tug Tony's jeans and boxers down at the same time. He moves his hands to help once the bunching clothes reaches his knees, kicking them off afterwards before working on his still half-dressed lover. Loki hisses in relief when his erection is released from the trousers, grunting wordlessly when Tony kneels to lick at the head teasingly. Loki rarely wears anything underneath, so once the zipper is down, nothing hides the swollen member from attention.

"You enjoy this, kneeling before me, and taking in the evidence of my pleasure. You enjoy knowing how you affect me, and it only strengthens your own desire." Loki runs long fingers through Tony's short hair as the mortal runs his tongue along the shaft and his hands work to rid Loki of his trousers.

"Chess ain't a one-way street, Frost." He takes in as much as he can without testing his gag reflex and hollows his cheeks out. 

"Hm. A suitable counter move, Anthony." The words are slightly more breathless than they were before. "I have only one goal in the near future though, and that is fucking you into this table." Tony groans around Loki's cock, sending the shivers back through the god. "Stand, love."

He does stand, but keeps his hand on Loki's cock, jacking him off lightly as Loki's kicks his pants off over near Tony's. Loki bats the hand away to jerk Tony's body against his, carefully lining their lengths together. Satisfied with the position, Loki puts one hand on each of Tony's cheeks and uses the leverage from the hold on his ass to grind against his lover. Simultaneous grunts of pleasure spill from their lips and Tony's head falls to Loki's shoulder. His fingers clutch Loki's biceps and his nails drag over the skin as cool lips set against his shoulder, trailing over every inch they can reach, leaving deeply colored marks along his throat in plain view and way too high for any shirt to cover. The Avengers had long since learned to ignore the purple blotches on the throats of the couple; it was just another way Loki loved showing his possession. Tony couldn't complain when he did the exact same thing when roles were reversed.

"Some days, you can surprise me. Some days, I bend to your will. Today, you bend to mine. Today, I mark you not for others to know, but for your own observation. When you look in the mirror, your eyes will be drawn to my sign," he bites a spot just above Tony's collarbone, "and you'll have no choice but to relive this moment all over again, enjoying every second remembering that you're mine."

"Yes..." Tony lets out whine that ends up muffled into Loki's shoulder. One foot arches from the floor, knee bending to rest alongside Loki's leg and accommodate an even closer position. Loki takes advantage to grind harder against Tony for a second and both men moan with the stimulation. He lifts his head to set his own mouth against the pale skin and suck as dark a mark as he can leave on the man. Even if it won't last as long, it's rewarding for however long it does take for Loki to heal it and Loki loves seeing the marks on himself.

"You realize that you automatically return the marks whenever I speak of putting them on you?"

Tony just sucks harder in answer and Loki growls in between pleased laughter.

A wet finger presses to his entrance - and thank God for magic again - for a start and Tony bends his leg more to open himself up eagerly. He pushes back towards the finger as much as he can with Loki's other hand pulling their hips forward; it isn't much at all since Loki is strong as hell and not letting go. Alone in the room or not didn't matter. Tony was Loki's and Loki was going to take and own all of his lover. And Tony was very much going to let him.

Tony bucks in his body's confused attempt to both thrust up against the slick cock alongside his and back towards the hands squeezing him closer. "Your impatience always begins to reach a climax at this point. Unsure between one direction and the other, wanting the pleasure of both, but only able to choose one. Which is better? What if there is a third option, knight to F6 instead of bishop to E4, that is the winning move?"

"You are twisting chess in ways that it should not be twisted." A lie as Tony finding whole new meaning in chess now.

Loki laughs lightly. "Am I? You seem to be enjoying it nonetheless. Otherwise, I wouldn't be winning this game too. Turn," he commands, letting Tony go in order to shift their positioning so that Tony is bent over the table with ass on display.

He's teased again, one fingertip against the ring of muscle until he pushes back and the fingers instead slide down to tease his balls. Collapsing along the table, he folds his arms under his head with face pressed to one forearm while trying not bite the other in an attempt to stifle the moans spilling from his lips. Loki's free hand at his hip keeps him from rutting against the table while dexterous fingers graze the underneath side of his length to pull a sigh of pleasure.

"It all begins with one move. One kiss, one dare that leads further. Another action and reaction until it reaches climax. It all leads to the inevitable..." Loki takes his hand away from Tony's length, but Tony barely has the time to complain before the dull head of a cock is pressed to his hole and he eases himself in slowly. "Checkmate." 

Tony laughs so hard that Loki can do nothing but join in. "Of _course_ you would say that." The strangeness of this entire day catches up in one moment and it takes almost thirty seconds before Tony can compose himself enough to talk. "My god, I will not be able to look at a chess board the same way after this." 

Loki has his cheek resting against Tony's shoulder blade, still shaking slightly with his own laughter that's uncharacteristically adorable for a former villain, but Tony assumes he's biased in his opinion of how cute Loki's giggles are. "You never thought to wonder _why_ I set those terms? Sex for winning the game?"

"You're tainting everything, aren't you?"

"Little by little. I want you to think of me everywhere you are."

"I already do, you idiot." They laugh again, fond and still caught tangled up together. "Come on, I went through chess for this. Are you going to fuck me or not?"

"You did give me a couple satisfying games, even if one was unintended. I suppose I can give another reward." The god is panting is a mixture of laughter recovery and arousal, grin still sharp and wicked but still carrying the soft affection only Tony is shown. Even Loki's own brother isn't allowed sight of such emotion, but Thor better not be seeing the lust-blown pupils of Loki's aroused face, so Tony covets the contradictory look of his lover's wild grace and sincere adoration. 

The god shifts his hips slightly, just enough to coax a little gasp from Tony as they refocused on less giggling and more sex. It was hard to pick favorites of all of Loki's varied talents, but there were some tricks that ranked up there. Loki pulls back almost completely just to thrust forward and sheath himself in Tony's body in one quick movement. They could hold back their sounds when they needed to sometimes and it always felt like a bit of a betrayal to suppress them, but when Loki does this, neither one can stop the loud groans and aborted cries of ecstasy. How Loki would roll his hips against Tony's ass and moan against his shoulder as Tony clenched around him were some of the best sensations to be had. 

One of Tony's hands moves to grip the opposite edge of the table, clenching hard enough that his knuckles were thinned skin stretched over pale bone shifting underneath. Every breath was another moan even when they were perfectly still; Loki's cock still buried inside him, filling every inch of the ass Loki had perfected to pleasure himself. 

"Tony," he sighs out the engineer's name, an easy grin pulling at his mouth. Sex was the only time Loki would ever call him "Tony", something about it rolling off the tongue easier and not wasting time drowning out Tony's sounds. Whatever reason Loki wanted to use, Tony let him. It made the name all the more special when Loki did say it.

"Come on, Loki. Move."

Loki starts slow, long strokes that drag along Tony's prostate every time as they do nothing but savor the heat radiating between them. The pace increases steadily, soft breaths becoming louder pants and groans of pleasure. Loki's left hand slaps palm down on the table for leverage; the other pulling Tony's hips back to meet his own. Tony manages to push himself vaguely upright, right hand reaching around to get Loki closer with his chest to Tony's back and kiss-swollen lips to a bared and tanned neck, biting fresh possession marks into Tony's shoulder. Their left hands end up on top of one another - an unconscious effort on both of their parts that always just seems to happen - and the clink of metal bands brushing together is lost beneath moans and barely intelligible confessions in a variety of five different languages between the two of them as Loki starts to thrust faster into his lover as they both curse and breathes one another's name back to each other again.

With a tilt of hips, Tony's fingers tighten into fists as his breath hitches with a shout. "Hnng! Loki!" He dissolves into another language when he can manage to form full words again, Loki nailing his prostate dead-on as Tony screams for harder. Tony chants Loki's name and Loki returns the sentiment, marking his husband everywhere his mouth can reach.

"This is supposed to be a punishment for losing chess. Some hardship it is if you're enjoying it." Loki bites at Tony's ear, an audible smirk in his voice.

"You like it when I enjoy it." The smile on Tony's lips fades with a shout of pleasure and he whines under his breath. "Fuck, I'm so close. Come with me, Loki, come on."

Loki groans as Tony clenches around his cock, biting a little harder on Tony's shoulder. The hand from Tony's hip comes forward to wrap around Tony's cock, stroking hard and fast as Tony bucks into the hold with a sharp cry. "Come with me, Anthony." Loki says it right against his ear; Tony presses back as far as he can onto Loki's cock, muscles tensing with his release as Loki curses and follows inside his husband. They collapse on top of each other on the table, left hands still entwined, now even tighter than before.

"See? Had a good reason for wanting to be on the bottom." Tony pants with a lazy smile and Loki chuckles.

"I never doubted it." Catching his breath, he presses a kiss to Tony's shoulder blade and hums happily. The bottom male winces slightly, over-sensitized when Loki pulls his cock from Tony before promptly laying back across the engineer's back, too tired to go farther. Only their breathing can be heard, anyone else in the house too far away, thank God, and no Jarvis interrupting them this time. "You still owe me a proper chess game."

"If I win, are you actually going to do dishes?"

Loki hums again, this time in thought. "I'll cook supper."

"Deal. I vote for Chicken Marsala. By hand, no magic unless I get to watch."

"You watch anyway and do absolutely nothing helpful the entire time."

"I provide riveting conversation."

"Oh, yes, I'm not subjected to that enough the rest of the time. Is that to be part of my punishment as well?"

"Hey!"

Loki chuckles darkly and brushes the tip of his nose to Tony's cheek when the outraged mortal tries to push Loki off. Being human, he doesn't succeed and Loki just ends up nuzzling him too lovingly for Tony to continue staying mad. Again. Sometimes Tony hated how well Loki knew to quell all of Tony's ill moods within sixty seconds. Not that fights with Loki were pretty on the occasions that they did happen. 

"If I ever tired of your voice, it would have been long ago."

"That's a great consolation, thanks."

"If I didn't like your little eccentricities, I wouldn't have married you." Squeezing their left hands together, the god shifts to better see Tony's face. "I love you." He says with full knowledge that Tony never stays mad after hearing those three words. 

And away went the irritation again. "I love you too, you asshole."

Nothing but a warm smile greets Tony and it almost hurts how genuine it is. It took a long time before Loki was able to smile like that and now it's all because of Tony. Score another for the inventor that used to have everything and nothing. Now he has the one thing he never knew he wanted and little else compared to the delight in his husband's smile. "If you wish to prove it, I know for a fact that Captain Rogers is due in the gym in the next fifteen minutes."

They share a grin of far more wicked intentions than the affection of five seconds ago. "Round two?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please comment! 
> 
> Check out my fangirling and hear some of my upcoming ideas and progress reports on my tumblr, [halcyonfrost.tumblr](halcyonfrost.tumblr.com)


End file.
